Kagome Aoi
Kagome Aoi '(カゴメ葵 ''Kagome Aoi), born 'Aoi Sweet Vanilla Ice Cream Dessert '(葵スウィートバニラアイスクリームデザート Aoi Suu~īto Banira Ai Sukurīmu Dezāto) is one of the main Cures in Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪. She is the princess of the Land of Dreams. Her Cure form is 'Cure Vanilla '(キュアバニラ Kyua Banira). Appearance Aoi has long black hair with a fringe that covers her forehead, and has purple-coloured eyes. She wears a purple dress with white accents and a lilac bow around her neck. She also wears purple heels and a white shirt underneath the upper layer of her dress. In her true form, Aoi's hair turns neon purple and is shorter, and has blue eyes. She wears a long white dress trimmed with pink, and also wears pink heels. As Cure Vanilla, Aoi keeps her true form's hair and eyes. She wears a white dress with a purple apron and purple laced-up shoes. She also has white accents and wears purple gloves with a music note on it. She wears a forehead tiara with a purple musical note on it. On the left side of her hip hangs her Musical Candy Mobile. Personality Aoi is the princess of the Land of Dreams, who is a first-year at Candy and Music Middle School. She was the mysterious girl who entered Himura Sweets at the start of the show. She came to Japan with her fairy Bar after her home world was invaded. She quickly becomes the Student Council Vice President, but she is not good at athletics, but is better at studies instead. History Meeting Nana and Joining the Team TBA Relationships 'Himura Nana - '''They met when Aoi was at Nana's father's sweet shop, where Aoi was delivering a warning about a danger that will soon come. After getting to know Aoi, Nana decided to help her save her kingdom. The two soon became good friends. 'Bar - 'Bar is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and is Aoi's transformation partner. Cure Vanilla 'Cure Vanilla '(キュアバニラ ''Kyua Banira) is Aoi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents wisdom. Transformation Bar shouts out "sweet and musical!" as Aoi places her Musical Candy Heart on Bar's medallion. Aoi shouts out "A musical dessert! Pretty Cure, Make Up!" ''She starts to sing into the Musical Candy Mobile, and the transformation begins. She is shown floating with her body glowing, and musical notes and candy circle around. Her dress, boots and gloves appear. Aoi uses her Musical Candy Mobile to make her hair grow longer, and with it, her forehead tiara appears. The Musical Candy Mobile then attaches itself to the left side of her hip, making her clothes, boots and gloves appear. She then does a pose and introduces herself as Cure Vanilla, posing again afterwards. Attacks 'Vanilla Dessert - 'is Cure Vanilla's main attack, with the incantation '"Pleasant and delicious, a purification dessert! Pretty Cure Vanilla Dessert!" '(快適でおいしい、精製デザート！プリキュアバニラデザート！"''Kaitekide oishī, seisei dezāto! Purikyua Banira Dezāto!"). Cure Vanilla performs the attack with her attack Musical Candy Heart. She does a spin, first standing up, then moving downwards, and she stands up again while spinning. She begins to stop as musical notes gather and create a diamond shape. Cure Vanilla then sends the diamond towards the Kudo. Etymology '''Kagome (カゴメ): ''Kagome is a word that means "park". '''Aoi (葵): 'Aoi ''means either "hollyhock" or "blue", with ''blue ''being a colour related to purple, which is Aoi's theme colour. Her full name means either "hollyhock park" or "blue park". Songs Aoi's voice actress, '''Horie Yui', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Himura Nana. Singles Duets Trivia * Aoi is the fifth Cure to already have her powers before the start of the season, preceded by Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. * Aoi is similar to Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess in a few ways: ** Both are the princesses of another world. ** Both have longer versions of their names. ** Both are the second members of their respective teams. ** Both have already gotten their powers before the start of the season. ** Both have a close relationship to the pink Cure (Aino Megumi and Himura Nana). * Aoi is the third character in the franchise to have an extended version of her name, preceded by Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky) and Prince Kanata (Prince Hope Grand Kanata). * She is the sixth Cure to be of royal descent, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (she is the light of Princess Marie Ange, so she is technically a princess), Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess and Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet. * Aoi's birthday falls on August 27. ** This makes her a Virgo. ** Her blood type is AB. * She and Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White have the darkest hair colours out of all the Cures in the franchise. * It is revealed that Aoi has Arachnophobia (fear of spiders). * She is the fifth purple Cure, preceded by Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose, Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Kagome Aoi Cure Vanilla Previews Ador.jpg|Princess Aoi Sweet Vanilla Ice Cream Dessert 2763433ea3-imag.jpg|Kagome Aoi's first preview Category:Cures Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Purple Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters